


Es completamente incorrecto pero Te amo

by MaryCatys



Category: Katy Perry (Musician), Rihanna (Musician)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryCatys/pseuds/MaryCatys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rihanna preparado para lo que sera la mayor fiesta que ella haya organizado, despedida de soltera de Katy. Lo pensé porque estaba muy triste de que ellas ya nos sean tan apegadas o amigas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Es completamente incorrecto pero Te amo

**Author's Note:**

> Simple si quiere verlo en ingles, es muy bien traducido a si que no se preocupen :)

Cuatro minutos para la 7 am. Se supone que hoy, era la hora de planear los últimos toques para la Despedida de soltera, de la chica californiana mas famosa de mundo. Dentro de un cuarto cómodamente blanco echo de materiales que si ves su costo te desmayarías. Echa de un material sumamente fino, de seda, caía el sol en una hermosa piel morena cubierta de sabanas, una de sus manos colgaba de ahí y todo el cuarto muy bien decorado con muebles. Una enorme televisión. 2 puertas una para el baño y otra para la enorme cantidad de ropa que había en la habitación. Uno, dos, tres. Suena el teléfono, unos 3 mensajes de Katy en el buzón. En la habitación se mueva la chica de 23 años con una gran melena roja y aunque no tiene nada en la cara es hermosa igual. Extiende sus manos hacia el teléfono. Viendo de quien era los mensajes. No podía abrir los ojos estaba totalmente cerrados, y luchaba por abrirlos mientras alguien tocaba la puerta. Ella se levanto camino unos estrenos y cayo a su piso alfombrado diciendo "Mierda" por fin abrió los ojos. Repitió "mierda quien es?" desde la otra habitación se oyó una voz muy femenina que decía continuamente " Robyn ya estas despierta ". Llego a la puerta sobándose su pierna giro la perilla y vio a su amigas Melisa parada con una cara, de aburrida. "Robyn sabias que te esta esperando los DJ de la despedida de soltera de Katy"  
Entonces pasaron una 20 y 30 minutos luego de que, salieran de una aburrida conversación. Para ese entonces Rihanna no dejaba de pensar en la fiesta y en que todo tenia salir perfecto. Katy aun ni siquiera estaba en la LA estaba en Londres con el que mas tarde seria su marido quien, estaría con el por siempre cada vez que se le venia en la cabeza el *va estar con el por siempre* le disgustaba esa idea. Siempre había tenia a Katy para ella, en todo momento, cuando iva a la alfombra roja cuando iva de fiesta en fiesta. Era muy perfecto pero no entendía el por que de su gusto por Katy. Katy era la unica chica que le hacia sentir algo prohibido a Rihanna y justo ella quien muy pronto se cansaria.  
Cuando Rihanna recordo lo que Katy le había dejado en su teléfono. Corrió y cogió su teléfono, buscando con prisa el mensaje.  
*Mi pequeña Bitch despierta*  
Se que es muy temprano y no suelo ser madrugadora pero no pude dormir bien :(  
7:01  
*Riri no olvides esto*  
Te Amooo! Y te extraño mucho. No sabes lo aburrida que estoy aquí sola, aunque conocí a una amiga :)  
7:14  
*Oye estas molesta?*  
No me contestas ah como va lo de hoy?  
7:47  
Sin mensajes nuevos  
Rihanna se le escapo una sonrisa al ver los mensajes. Sin darse cuenta mordió su labio. Le respondió a cada mensaje y luego salto de la cama hacia su vestidor. Eran las 2 de la tarde y ella seguía en Pijama. Luego tomar su delicioso almuerzo, hacer algunas llamadas. Se arregla se pinta los labios de un rojo intenso. Sus ojos desliñado con la piel con mucha base, Se sujeto la enorme cabellera Roja que estaba encima de su cara. Mirándose en el espejo, ella se dice murmurando "hoy todo sera diferente", trata de ganarle al mecho desaliñado del medio y no lo consigue. Mira hacia el techo, lo vuelve a intentar.  
Partió a lugar luego de ver los mensajes recibidos de Katy.  
*Jaja*  
Se que me amas hacia que ven a recogerme a las 4 estoy en el aeropuerto.  
3:01  
"No, Mierda Katy" grito, luego cogió su abrigo. Salio disparada hacia su auto ultimo modelo. Rihanna se moría de ganas de ver a su querida amiga. En el trascurso de su viaje ella recordaba como habían sido sus días en la LA antes de que se fueran. Recuerda como se miraba cada vez que pasaba algo, como se ponía e intercambiar maquillajes, las grandes fiesta que ellas pasaron, las galas y las secretas salidas que terminaban siendo una pijama da. Es cuando recuerda la hermosa sonrisa de Katy, sus lindos ojos azul con verde. Se muerde un labio, al recordar que en cada fiesta ella no dejaba de ver, las prodigiosas tetas de Katy, naturales. Entonces se sonroja al recordar lo que Katy le decía a siempre a Rihanna "Bebe, eres mi vida" Katy siempre lo decía después de cada salida. Rihanna entonces se da cuenta lo mucho que quiere a Katy y lo mucho que desea que sea solo de ella. Cuando sin darse cuenta ella esta ya en el aeropuerto muy bien vestida. Katy con toda su seguridad baja de un avión. 

"Bebé!!" - Katy toma de la cintura y luego abrazándola.

**Author's Note:**

> Creo que seran 2 partes :) es que no alcanza a terminarlo :D


End file.
